


Photograph

by FatalViolet520



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Does Laxus swear, F/M, Freed is a cinnamon roll, He does right, Kisses, Laxus is a gruff cinnamon roll, M/M, Oh well he does in this fic, Photographs, Promises, Waiting, fairy tail - Freeform, finally meeting after like so long, it's happy i swear, photos photos they're the key thing here, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalViolet520/pseuds/FatalViolet520
Summary: When Laxus is banished, he leaves Freed two things.A promise and a photograph.Freed watches Laxus go with his own offering of two things.A kiss and a photograph.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics taken from Ed Sheeran's 'Photograph'.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tail characters.

 

_“When I’m away, I’ll remember how you kissed me,_

_Under the lamp post back on sixth street,_

_Hearing you whisper through the phone,_

_‘Wait for me to come home,’”_

 

* * *

 

By far the stupidest thing he’s ever done is this. Hurting is family - his guild - is not something that he’s proud of, and he accepts the decision of his banishment without so much as a word. Besides, this isn’t the first goodbye that Laxus has faced. He’s said goodbye to his mum, to his dad, to his friends when he chose the path of being a mage, but this is by far the hardest goodbye he’s faced yet. “Hey,” Laxus starts, “You… heard, I presume.”

 

Freed nods, and he’s not looking anywhere near Laxus. Probably disgusted with him, Laxus assumes, and he gives a stiff goodbye before turning to leave, but something in Freed’s voice makes him stop. “Wait,” Freed is probably the only person that Laxus will ever listen to, at the rate he’s going, “I - I - “ It takes a few moments for Laxus to place the emotion in Freed’s voice.

 

Anguish, acceptance, and something else that Laxus is sure he’s imagining.

 

Want.

 

“I’ll always wait for you,” Is what Freed finally says, and he raises his head this time. Laxus is assaulted by the bright gaze, and he merely nods, words stuck in his throat.

 

“This isn’t goodbye,” Laxus manages to say, and he’s surprised to see tears glisten in the corners of Freed’s eyes.

 

“Yes - I know,” He watches Laxus for a few seconds, as if debating on something internally, and he soon steps forwards. “Something for you to remember Fairy Tail by,” He forces a dry laugh, “Though you may not want it.” Laxus tugs the envelope out of Freed’s grasp anyway, and the corners of his lips quirk up slightly. It’s their first team photo, and _god, he was such a brat_.

 

“Thank you,” It’s probably the first time Freed has ever heard Laxus thanking him, but he doesn’t look remotely shocked.

 

“Don’t thank me. Thank me the next time I see you.” With that, Freed tips his head up and presses his lips to Laxus’ cheek, “See you, Laxus,” He calls, and he goes away. Laxus watches the bright green hair sway as Freed leaves the alleyway, and he suddenly remembers what he left Freed as a parting gift - a picture of the two of them as angsty teenagers, and a letter with a promise that he’ll eventually return, but not to wait for him. He shakes his head, but he’s smiling, and he tucks the envelope in a safe place before slinging his bag over his shoulder.

 

After all, he’s got the world waiting for him. Fairy Tail will still be here when he returns, and, so will Freed, he hopes.

 

* * *

 

 

The months are long, slow and torturous. He hears what Fairy Tail gets up to - of course they’re in the news - but what he really wants to know of is the Raijinshuu, and if he’s a bit more honest with himself, Freed. He’s beginning to realize just how much he’s taken for granted his whole life, and it’s a bit too late to regret that already. He has the last letter Freed ever sent to him - when Freed could still keep up with which town he was in - and he traces the calligraphy that curls around the words, ‘ _Yours, Freed_ ,’

 

Yours.

 

Of course, it could just be Freed being himself, but with the way that the ink has blotted on the tip of the ‘y’, Laxus is pretty sure Freed meant it. He can hardly chastise himself for looking into the letter in such a way, but it’s the only thing he has left of Fairy Tail. Of Freed. He tucks the letter back into the pouch along with the photograph, and he gets up, stretching.

 

His whole day had consisted of him going on odd jobs, trying to scrap out a living, and he’s made it for this long. He’s travelled far enough for people not to know about him, and he takes on whatever jobs that they offer, from escorts to gathering firewood. There’s really only one thing that’s changed - he refuses to use his lightning to do anything. Not for attacking, neither for defending, or for everyday tasks. His lightning has hurt his (ex)guildmates, and for the first time in his life, he doesn’t know how to face this.

 

He’s loved his lightning for ages, has earned a reputation for his prowess in the element, has a _team_ named after him, and he’s on the cusp of deciding whether he likes his magic or not.

 

It’s not until several weeks later, when the town he’s camping in is hit by a freak storm, and the lightning strikes far too close for comfort. He walks in the rain with no care, much to chagrin of an elderly lady who has taken a liking to Laxus, and eats every single bit of lightning that’s thrown his way. The next morning, the town dubs him a ‘Lightning God’, thanks him for protecting the town that he gets it.

 

He can change his lightning. Not to hurt anymore, but to _protect_. From that moment on, he’s renewed with vigour, and he’s squeezing in training time as well, relearning his magic from the basics, starting again. The magic is different, he realizes. It’s more comforting, more familiar, and he wonders if this the ‘it’ thing that only some mages have. His lightning isn’t scary now, and it can protect. Now he just needs to find his way back to someone to protect.

  


* * *

 

 

“There’s a letter for you,” The innkeeper grunts, and he throws a letter down along with breakfast, which looks delicious, even though the innkeeper is always in a foul mood. Laxus chokes on the scrambled eggs as he reads the letter, because it’s from Freed and he supposes Freed would’ve found him one day. The letter brings news of Fairy Tail’s latest exploits - _Edolas_ ? _What on earth’s that_? - and new guildmates. The scars don’t hurt as much as before, but hearing of new recruits is still a sore spot, as Freed probably knows as well, with how fast he skims across that topic.

 

But _aha_ here’s something of interest. The S-Class exams. The longer he stares at his letter, the colder his breakfast gets, but there’s a new flame of hope that has sparked inside Laxus. As he chews his way through a determinedly hard slice of bread, his resolve hardens, and he starts making plans.

 

He’s going back to Fairy Tail, and from what he can decipher from Freed, he’d been successful in unlocking a rune placed on the letter. He watches the letters swirl and move around on the paper, and then they form into a _picture_ , and Laxus’ heart swells with pride - Freed’s rune-writing has improved massively - and he’s got a new photograph with him to take for the journey.

 

The picture is of the Raijinshu laughing, and he notes how Ever’s hair is longer, and Bixlow actually looks happy and carefree, not happy and insane. Most of all, he notes Freed’s warm smile, and the last few words that remain of the letter.

 

_I know you’ll come back soon, Laxus. We’re all waiting for you._

 

_Love,_

_Freed_

 

* * *

 

A direct consequence of being alone almost all the time was that he got to know himself very well, and soon became well acquainted with his own thought process. Which is how he finds himself on the track of thinking about Freed, and soon, about possibly having a future together. He contemplates stopping his thoughts where they are right now, but really, it wouldn’t hurt, right?

 

Oh, _fuck_ , he knows himself better than that, but he likes the feeling when he thinks of what could be with Freed. It’s only a few days later when he can’t stop thinking about the green-haired man when he comes to the startling conclusion that he has a crush on Freed.

 

The Thunder God has a _crush_. If he was in Fairy Tail, it would go down in the history books, he thinks. But it’s only him here, so he stews on the idea for a few moments. It’s not bad, having a crush, he concludes. He could’ve chosen worse people to have a crush on and besides, Freed is more than perfect, in his own glorious opinion.

 

Later, it occurs to him that he’s _so_ whipped, and if he ever meets Freed, he’ll probably be grovelling for forgiveness. But he doesn’t mind. Having a crush on him feels so natural, it’s like the feeling’s always been there - just some encouragement and vast dealings with the inner self to realize it. The peace he had made with solitude is slowly driving him crazy now that he has a yearning need to see Freed that’s growing everyday, but he’s good at self-control, so he tampers his urges down. He’s a third of the continent away from Freed, and if he persevers, he’ll see Freed on Tenrou Island.

 

Laxus wonders if Freed will be pleased to see him, but he bats the thoughts away. _Time to earn a living._

  


* * *

 

 

He’s been waiting months and months for this, and when he’s finally faced upon this moment, all the words he had planned crumbles in his mind. Instead, his mouth goes dry at the sight of Freed looking so _goddamned_ happy to be seeing someone who was supposedly a fugitive. “You waited for me,” Laxus murmurs, his whole self usually made for power and brute strength automatically looking out for Freed’s well being and being gentler than he’d ever be, even though Freed can hold himself well.

 

“There’s no one else I would wait for,” Freed’s eyes are startlingly soft, and when Laxus reaches out to cup his face, Freed leans into the touch, “I was beginning to think I should find you,” He adds. Laxus pulls him in - how long has it been? How long since he’d had the smaller yet strong frame in his arms? He’d almost forgotten how smooth the green hair was, how pretty he looked with his hair spilling all over Laxus’ fingers. He could never live without Freed, after all.

 

“I miss you,” Is what Laxus eventually says, because what’s on his mind is reserved for when they're _alone_ , not with Mirajane and Lisanna casually lurking around the corner of the camp. He drops a brief kiss on Freed’s forehead, hands resting on his slim hips, and Freed cranes his neck up, imploring for more. Laxus can never deny Freed, so he obliges, Freed’s hands coming up to loop around his shoulders in a single, natural move like they’ve done this a million times before. Their lips meet in a warm kiss that’s full of unsaid thoughts, worried promises and joyous relief.

 

It’s like feeling the rain on his face after an unbearable period of drought.

 

_More_.

 

It feels like warmth and home and love, love, love, and he’s so fucking in love with Freed he doesn’t know how to say it.

 

_Longer_.

 

Freed is his anchor, keeping him grounded to reality, and there’s nothing better than this. The long strands of his hair tangled in his fingers, the scents of their cologne mixing together into a unique scent that can only be theirs, the way they fit together like they were always meant to be.

 

_I love you so much_.

 

It’s so peaceful now. The air is still and sweet, he’s got the love of his life in his arms and the words are on the tip of his tongue, heavy and impossible to hold back. "I love you so fucking much.”

 

Freed smiles this time, and _god_ , it’s cheesy, but it feels like he’s been reborn, watching Freed. “I know. I love you too.” The kiss this time is long and lazy, and there’s no need to rush. He’s found where he wants to spend the rest of his life with - beside Freed.

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd second piece of work! Hope you enjoyed some Fraxus - I missed Fraxus week *cue sobbing* but ahh next year then.


End file.
